Melissa McCall
ER Nurse and Wolf-mama Overview= Mama McCall is the hard-working, no-nonsense, single mother of Scott McCall, and by extension, his werewolf pack as well. She's presently employed as an ER nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital, often working late and double shifts to support the needs of her family. Genuinely kind, thoughtful, curious, and brave, she does whatever she can to support and counsel her son and his friends, including providing moral and ethical support when heavy decisions beg for easy answers. If her son's going to be a supernatural leader, then she's going to make certain he's a supernatural hero. Personality Melissa McCall is a hard-working single mother who lives for her family--one of those domestic warriors who tries (and often fails) to shoulder the professional burden of two or more people, while also keeping house and caring for her teenaged son (usually at the expense of her personal life). Though she has the most benevolent of intentions, Melissa remains but one woman, and so inevitably something falls to the wayside--that thing sometimes being her son. This fact of life has forced her to trust her son in ways many other parents might not--to get himself places, entertain himself, feed himself, work... she can only hope the experience has instilled in him a certain maturity and sense of independence, though she nevertheless feels guilty she can't be more attentive. Generally speaking, Melissa is a conscientious, empathetic, open-minded, and compassionate individual. That said, she very often simply does not have the energy or patience to wrap her messages in subtlety, so she speaks with a no-nonsense sincerity her son and many others have come to respect and appreciate. Her sense of humor is broad and self-effacing, and her personal sense of morality and ethics is grounded and well-tested. Though Melissa may occasionally bend the rules for the benefit of the greater good, there is a very firm line she most assuredly will not cross. She expects nothing less from those whom she cares about, and as such has become a counselor and guiding light of wisdom and common sense to many in Beacon Hills. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ATHLETICS Novice This woman is on her feet all the time! (Seriously, she only sits like once a season.) She stays fit and fresh, but would never call herself an actual athlete. CUNNING Competent Also known as Melissa's 'bullshit detector,' she's had a lot of practice recently when it comes to bending the rule-of-law for the greater good, or just reading between the lines when the teens (or the baddies) try to pull one over on her. She's On To You. DRIVING Competent Melissa can drive as well as any other middle-class working adult. GRIT Competent Call it willpower, call it pluck, but as if a constantly working single mother of a growing teen boy wasn't test enough, try being the single mother of a quickly-maturing teen Werewolf and a surrogate mother for many of his friends. The past several years have been a practice in un-supernatural patience, but Melissa has somehow managed to navigate them without sacrificing her character, conscience, or sanity. MAMABEAR Expert Not everyone's going to agree that her parenting style is the most enlightened (it occasionally involves baseball bats), but Melissa has figured out what works for her and her kid(s). Mix equal parts common sense, counselor, mama voice, and sincerity, bake at 'not in this house' and serve with a side of warm compassion. MEDICINE Competent Melissa has been an ER nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital for many years, and seen a great deal more than many nurses ever will in that time. She has proved time and again that she has the wits and the skill to excel at her job, and occasionally, beyond her job. POWERS ADVANTAGES BARELY MIDDLE CLASS Melissa owns a fully-furnished home and a car, despite sometimes having difficulties paying for the both of them. CLEAR CONSCIENCE As both a healer and a mother, Melissa's desire to be compassionate and true to all of the people in her care has rarely wavered. She's familiar with the ethics of "primum non nocere" (first, do no harm) despite not being a doctor, and has tried to impress the importance of this general philosophy onto her son. EX-HUSBAND FBI Agent Rafael McCall and Melissa have a somewhat strained, but still mostly amicable relationship. While she would never cold-call him to aid with supernatural whatsits or coverups, she knows he's available to help should she or Scott ever be in dire straits. SCOTT MCCALL That's her boy, the True Alpha of Beacon Hills. That doesn't mean she doesn't expect him to still get his homework done and not sneak out of the house after girls, but her motherly love is willing to overlook most of that. Most. Melissa finds it very important to make certain Scott walks the path of a hero, with kindness and good intentions, and never sacrifice his conscience for convience. This expectation largely applies to Scott's packmembers as well. WEAKNESSES DO NO HARM As a nurse, Melissa has taken a variation of the Practical Nurse Pledge (or a variation of the Nightingale Pledge) to adhere to a certain code of ethics and practice a philosophy of non-maleficence. MOTHERLY LOVE She's not embarassed to admit it--Melissa very seriously loves her son. Despite sometimes giving him a hard time, if anything were ever to happen to Scott, the news would destroy her. To a lesser extent, this also applies to those whom she has also come to care about in a similar way, Stiles Stilinski in particular. |-| Background= By all accounts, Melissa McCall (nee Delgado) is a Beacon Hills native who left for a time to study nursing, where and when she met her now-ex husband FBI Agent Rafael McCall, with whom she had a son, Scott. Around the age of 5, young Scott and a drunken Rafael had a row that left Scott tumbling down a flight of stairs into unconsciousness. When he awoke some minutes later, Scott had no memory of the previous fight. Frightened and angry with himself, Rafael left Melissa, and stayed away for the remainder of Scott's life, until just recently. (For a time, both parents shared joint custody, but many years ago Melissa convinced Rafael to award her full custody, which has remained the case since.) For the next 12 or so years, Melissa focused on her career and raising her son, very occasionally finding time to go on dates, but ultimately finding no one she was both satisfied with and who would make a good father to Scott. Given that, some might consider Melissa to be a very lonely woman, but she would disagree: She is very well-respected at work, is active in the community, and though she wishes she had the time and resources to be more active in Scott's life, their relationship is warm, and she's proud of the man her son is becoming. Her circle of friends may be small, but it is a fiercely loyal group of people; for her, that's enough. Scott's recent exploration into the supernatural has Melissa always on her toes, which she finds alternately terrifying and exciting, the latter less because of the adrenaline (she gets enough of that at work) but more because it has acted as a forge for Scott's spirit, tempering him into the leader she always knew he could be. She will never consider herself initiated into this world or ready for the next kind of craziness it will bring to her family, but for Scott's sake, she's ready to stand by him as much as she can to be certain he not only succeeds, but that he does so without sacrificing his conscience. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Teen Wolf Category:Scott McCall's Pack